


American Holiday

by CrystalAzul



Series: Absurd Adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Crack, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: How Nico di Angelo and Harry Potter first met and formed a bond for life.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Harry Potter
Series: Absurd Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	American Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase, nor anything else recognizable from cannon. I do not own Harry Potter, The Addams Family, The Munsters, Mockingbird Lane, Beetlejuice, Percy Jackson, nor anything else recognizable from a cannon universe. I would be insanely rich if I did. I do own this story. If anything else seems familiar it is likely because I am combining a few of my pre-written stories. I, however, am making no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I am merely playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself.

#  **Chapter 1. Fight or Flight**

* * *

**New York, New York, United States of America**

**POV: Narrator**

Harry and Nico met by chance really. After all, it's not like the Dursley’s _wanted_ to take Harry to America with them. Technically Nico _wasn't_ supposed to be wandering the streets of New York alone at night. Nonetheless here they are both hiding from some creep hellbent on killing them and dressed up as a fucking Minotaur. The situation would be hilarious if their lives weren't on the line. They've run a full three blocks when they duck into a side ally and hide behind some dumpsters.

“Hi,” the Italian greets in a whisper as the other boy peers through the trash.

“Hullo.” the Brit greets back still wide-eyed and scared, quickly sitting down and wrapping his arms around his knees.

“I’m Nico, Nico di Angelo,” Nico says with a sniffle pausing to scoot closer to the other boy in the chill of the summer night.

“It's nice to meet you, Nico, I’m Harry Potter.” Harry greets in return lowering his head into his knees before remembering his manners. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah. I'm starving but all I have is a leftover water bottle and juice box from lunch.” Nico replies with a pout.

“I have a few granola bars on me. Wanna trade?” Harry offers with a smile.

“Sure,” Nico says lighting up and reaching into his backpack for his lunchbox. “Do you know the guy who was chasing us?” Nico asks as he hands Harry the water bottle and opens his juice box.

“No,” Harry replies in a mumble digging through his own backpack and pulling out two granola bars _with_ chocolate chips. “I think he's just a crazy nutjob.” 

“You're probably right.” Nico agrees already opening his granola bar and taking a bite. “Probably an escaped criminal or something.”

Harry nods his head and takes a bite of his own granola bar before taking a large gulp of water. “How come you're out here?” Harry asks before taking another bite from his chocolate chip granola bar.

“What do you mean?” Nico asks confused.

“Well,” Harry says pausing in thought. “My Aunt and Uncle were forced to bring me here on holiday from England. They didn't want to of course, but Uncle Vernon's boss included plane tickets for me. What about you? Judging from your accent you're from Italy right?” Harry asks before finishing off his granola bar.

“Oh, I don't know,” Nico says sadly. “My sister Bianca and I woke up in a hotel in Washington with a really bad case of amnesia. We only know our names because our Dad sent his lawyer to collect us. It's all been really overwhelming and I was on a walk to clear my head.”

“Oh,” Harry says honestly surprised. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Nico asks throwing his wrapper into the piles of trash around them. “It's not your fault.”

“Well yeah,” Harry says with an eye roll “but I know what it's like to not know anything about yourself. I’m an orphan.”

“Oh. Is that why you're with your Aunt and Uncle?”

“Yeah,” Harry responds downing the rest of his water bottle. 

Both boys froze at the sound of heavy breathing coming from the alley entrance. Nico and Harry share a terrifying glance as the sound of heavy footfalls grew closer. Spotting two swiss army knives hidden among the piles of trash Harry grabs them and hands one to Nico then places his finger over his lips. Nico nods shakily his fingers tightening around the closed knife. Both boys silently rise into a crouch as the sound of the crazy psycho’s heavy breathing abruptly cuts off. Then the dumpster in front of them is cleaved in two by a giant club.

“You can run but you can't hide punny demigods!” The crazy nutjob cackles lifting his giant club into another swing. He’s still dressed up as a realistic Minotaur and wearing bright white underwear over the entire getup. 

“Bloody Hell!” Harry cursed while dodging the delusional man’s club by falling into a roll only to jump up and keep running. “Nico?!” Harry shouts in a panic as he runs out of the trash-filled alley. 

“Right behind you!” Nico shouts back. Harry slows down and nearly trips but manages to grab onto Nico's arm to pull him out of the alley with him.

“What took you?” Harry asks as he tightens his backpack on his shoulders.

“I was grabbing these. Here.” Nico says handing Harry a skateboard. 

“What? I don't know how-” Harry tries to protest.

“Neither do I but it can't be that hard,” Nico says dropping his own skateboard and jumping on. Not to be left behind Harry follows suit surprised at how easy it is. He lets out a manic laugh as they swerve through four lanes of ongoing traffic before finally reaching the sidewalk. “I know right?” Nico laughs over the sound of night traffic and the nutjob’s angry screaming. “C'mon we can hide out at my hotel and you can call your Aunt and Uncle from the phone.”

“Which way?” Harry asks as they quickly make their getaway.

**Author's Note:**

> As in ‘Son of Fire and Frost’ in this Au Alex Fierro is Harry Potter’s older half-sibling through Loki. They are still besties in this fic even if they do fight from time to time. Unlike my fanfic ‘Son of Fire and Frost,’ this AU is should not be near as OC. With that said, Harry is a homeless gay demigod-wizard with heterochromia and shapeshifting/metamorph abilities. So I won't promise that he won't become OC because he already is. It’s Fanfiction. *Shrugs*
> 
> The Ghost King and the Master of Death are my Crossover-OTP and I refuse to accept the lack of fanfic written about their crossover possibilities. Like many of you have casually mentioned I am also sick of how long it's taking for Time to MOVE FORWARD in my established fics. But you know ‘time is linear’ and all that. This series is (hopefully) my solution. *Fingers crossed.*


End file.
